This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-392671, filed Dec. 25, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus capable of being loaded with, for example, an SD (secure digital) card, and more specifically, to a structure for preventing the SD card from slipping off.
2. Description of the Related Art
SD cards that can store masses of image, voice, and other data are widely used in electronic apparatuses such as portable computers and PDAs (personal digital assistants).
An electronic apparatus that can be loaded with an SD card is furnished with a card receptacle. The card receptacle comprises a card slot into which the SD card can be inserted, a card connector that faces the card slot, and a locking mechanism for holding the SD card in the card receptacle.
The locking mechanism has a metallic lock lever. The lock lever is located between the card slot and the card connector. The lock lever has an elastically deformable tongue portion on its distal end, the tongue portion projecting into the card receptacle. When the SD card is inserted into the card receptacle through the card slot, the tongue portion is elastically fitted into a notch that is formed in a side edge of the card. Thus, the SD card can be held in the card receptacle without the possibility of its slipping off.
If the SD card is drawn out of the card slot, the tongue portion of the lock lever is elastically deformed, yielding to the pull, and is disengaged from the notch. Thereupon, the SD card is released from the locking lever and unlocked, so that it can be taken out of the card receptacle.
According to the locking mechanism, the tongue portion of the lock lever rubs against the side edge of the SD card every time the card is inserted into or drawn out of the card receptacle. At the same time, the tongue portion is fitted into the notch of the card or elastically deformed in a direction such that it slips out of the notch.
If the insertion and removal of the SD card are repeated, therefore, the tongue portion of the lock lever inevitably wears or is lowered in springiness. In consequence, the engagement between the tongue portion of the lock lever and the notch of the SD card may possibly be deficient. Thus, the SD card easily slips off the card receptacle if any vibration or shock acts on the electronic apparatus, for example.
The embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic apparatus capable of securely holding a card in a holder and preventing the card from slipping off unexpectedly.
In order to achieve the above embodiment, an electronic apparatus according to the invention comprises a body and a holder for holding a card. The holder is supported on the body, and is movable between a first position in which the holder is held in the body and a second position in which the holder is disengaged from the body. The body has an engaging portion. The engaging portion is removably caught by the card in the holder when the holder is moved to the first position.
In incorporating the card into the body with this configuration, the holder is moved to the second position. After the holder is then loaded with the card, it is moved from the second position to the first position. As this is done, the engaging portion is caught by the card, and the card is locked by means of the holder.
In taking out the card from the body, the holder is moved from the first position to the second position. As this is done, the card, along with the holder, recedes from the body and is disengaged from the engaging portion of the body. Thus, the card is unlocked.
When the card is incorporated into or removed from the body, according to this configuration, no components rub against it or undergo elastic deformation. Thus, the card can be prevented from being deficiently locked owing to abrasion of the components or lowering of their springiness.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.